An inverter-integrated electric compressor is known in which an inverter device is integrally incorporated into the electric compressor. The inverter-integrated electric compressor is used as a compressor that compresses a refrigerant of an air conditioning device installed in a vehicle, such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle. High voltage direct current power supplied from a power source unit installed in the vehicle is converted by the inverter device to three-phase alternating current power of a required frequency, and the electric compressor is driven using the three-phase alternating current power. The inverter device is integrated with the electric compressor by being incorporated into an inverter-accommodating section provided on the outer circumference of a housing of the electric compressor (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).